Lost Cause?
by Lifeisnowhere-182
Summary: Brittany is the daughter of a wealthy man with many suitors. When she contracts a cough she is sent to a doctor but notices a beautiful girl and falls in love. However this girl lives on the streets. Will she save her, and what will her parents say? Set in London 19th century. Discontinued but up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am very unsure of this and need some reviews I started it a while ago.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from glee featured as much as I wish I did.**

She sat in her new floral dress that matched perfectly with the bottom left corner of her gigantic garden. The ride was long and the corset she sat in crushed ribs but she knew better than to complain. On the 4th September a fierce cold had attacked Miss. Brittany. S. Pierce. With the cold unwithering 3 weeks later she was packed off from her lovely home to go to the best physician money could buy's clinic. Unfortunately to reach him meant going through central London. Now Miss Brittany was a kind girl at only 15 had 4 years to go before thought upon as a failure and had many suitors all offering a magnificent dowry. Now Miss Brittany or Britt as she would rather be known has taken no fancy in any of her suitors and longs to find the one destined for her; she holds no desire to marry for approval or money, only love and love alone. Her father is easy with it, knowing the same quality of her mother when they first saw each other. As the moon arose from behind a sea of clouds in which the sun had just set the roar that had been dim began to grow and morph into an echoing bellow enough to terrify. The streets lined with filth and beggars, children with deformed limbs or bones visible aching to break through the pale paper skin. To the driver many looked the same as they did to her company, but to her she saw different people, individuals but all in pain, all suffering. All faces were different but one stood out most. Britts was given little education and so her vocabulary wasn't wide. As we would describe the slim feminine Latina with good physique, mocha eyes, raven hair and chiselled lips, all Britts could think of was "Perfect!"

Her head spun, she couldn't leave this mysterious, dark, beauty out here to die. That idea felt like her taking a piece of her heart and leaving it there. No, no, no she simply had to save her! She sat her heart breaking as she watched the girl cough...

**A/N next it will start explaining Santana. Sorry it's a sort chap.** RR** please. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N read and review people, sorry the chapters are so short.**

**Disclaimer. Yes I hate this I wish they were mine but they aren't so I do not own this.**

It had been a hard few days on Santana. Her thieving alter ego Snixx had gotten her caught, with a cow bell, by a cattle herder. She was beaten severely and still ached from it sometimes even with a week passing. Small time thefts kept her going, she had just enough money to buy food and share it with the girl who was basically her sister, Quinn. She and Quinn had got small time jobs with bad pay just enough to buy a little bread and water. They went around the smoky parts of town barely visited and collected all spare material. The main thing the job had given her was an ill friend and a bad cough.

She watched a carriage go past her which was pretty uncommon and suddenly the cough and ache disappeared; this was an adrenaline rush because she was about to Snixx 'em. Pouncing onto the back of the carriage with feline skill she moved around to peer at the passenger. Her heart stopped. Blue eyes like the ocean after a storm, flowing blonde hair cascading down, sparkling even without sunlight. The girl was beautiful. Santana shook her head thinking of the job at hand but the passenger turned to face her and giggled.

"Hi, my name's Britt what's yours?" her voice was like perfect music to Santana's ears and he was overwhelmed by a feeling that she couldn't comprehend. "I'll call you Raven then as you don't want to say." A smile graced her soft warm luscious lips and it took Santana everything not to just kiss her. Knowing the pain caused by this feeling a lonely tear fell from her eye.

"Please may I have some money?" Brittany was delighted that the girl had spoken and handed over £2.

"Miss that is a lot of money I only expected a few shillings."

"I am going to the doctors on my way back join me and I shall look after you at my house, the choice is yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

Santana had gotten out of the carriage and was watching it disappear through the filthy streets a hand found its way to her shoulder and she recognized the soft skin. Facing Quinn she realised that Britt's offer was just for her, she could never leave Q on her own. Looking more directly at Quinn she saw bruises over her arms and saw tears spill from her eyes matching the wetness that had suddenly pooled in her own. She had been at it again. Santana hated when she would do it but she looked up to her for doing what she needed to survive. Quinn wasn't a prostitute she was a beggar but if someone offered the right amount of money - enough to take care of them for a week - she would do it. She opened up her other palm to the expectant girl and saw that the fee was more than ever before, £1 and 1 shilling for it. Santana wrapped the girl in her arms and held her close. She then revealed the £2 she had made and both girls lost the sadness. Quinn was curious as to who would give a street urchin that much so Santana explained to her.

"Go." Quinn said softly. Her face looked warm and this was the sisterly love they shared shining through, she gave Santana's hand a squeeze and hid the heartbreak at the idea of losing her best friend and sister. She loved Santana too much to let her turn something this good down for her.

"No I will find a way for you to come I swear I will not leave you." Santana said the same sisterly love coating her face but a more stern voice which meant that it just wasn't happening no matter who asked she would never even consider leaving her on the streets alone. Brittany crossed Santana's mind then, surely she wouldn't leave them, she was too kind. Not up for a fight Quinn nodded and whisked Santana away to buy a loaf of fresh bread. This was to be celebrated the girls never had so much money in their lives, except for once but that was a long time ago and that money would never be theirs again…


	4. AN Very important

**A/N important**

I feel this drifting towards being a Quinntana but I like the Brittana version. I need help to know which way I should go.

I'm not sure whether you guys would hate me for making it both but ending on a Brittana note. Please let me know how you feel so i can start the next chapter.

**Thanks xxxxx**


	5. AN 2

Hello, this story is up for adoption, take it any of you.


End file.
